Making Me Love You
by xoxDramaQueen93xox
Summary: However much Sharpay tries she just can't get over Troy and how can she when all he seems to being doing is making her love him?
1. Trailer

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical (or anything related to it)

* * *

_**You were perfect for each other**_

_Shows Troy and Sharpay kissing against her locker_

_Shows Sharpay giggling as Troy tickles her_

_**Then she came …**_

"Hey I'm Gabriella"

_**And ruins everything**_

_Shows Gabriella flirting with Troy_

_**Your world is torn apart in an instant**_

" 'Pay, I'm sorry okay"

"Get away from me"

_**You have no way of forgetting**_

_Shows Troy and Gabriella hugging in the corridor_

_**However hard you try …**_

_Shows Sharpay crying and Ryan hugging her_

_**You just can't stop loving him**_

"I can't do this anymore"

"Forget about him sis"

"I wish I could Ry, I really wish I could"

_**Starring**_

_**Ashley Tisdale**_

_**As**_

_**Sharpay Evans**_

"I hate you"

_**And**_

_**Zac Efron**_

_**As**_

_**Troy Bolton**_

"I love you"

_**In**_

_**Making Me Love You**_

* * *

Hey guys this is the trailer ... stories better than it sounds ... please eview and tell me what you think !!! Love you all xox


	2. Hurting

_**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical (or anything related to it)**_

* * *

_**Making Me Love You**_

"Ready ?" Ryan asked his sister as they made our way to the entrance of the school. He had done this every day since it happened. Sharpay smiled, putting on a brave face. Everybody had thought she had got over what had happened, the only one able to see through her was Ryan. He knew how she was truly feeling. Well, apart from her best friend Kelsi, but he was the one who heard her cry herself to sleep every night. He was the one there to comfort her when her heart had been broken into a million pieces, but most importantly he was her brother … her rock.

"Yeah" Sharpay replied uncertainty apparent in her voice.

"You'll be okay sis" Ryan told her as he hugged her close to him "It's just like any other day"

"Yeah, another without him" she muttered sadly as tears started forming in her eyes.

"Hey, Shar don't cry, I know I've said this before but he's not worth your tears".

"I know, it's just hard" she said, trying to pull herself together. Sharpay blinked away her tears and put on her award-winning smile "Okay, let's go"

They both walked into school, Sharpay's heels echoing on the floor as they went. At least that was one good thing. They didn't have to try to push past everyone. The crowd just kind of part for them. They turned the corner and saw Kelsi standing by their lockers. As soon as she saw them she started running in their direction.

"Shar" she said before engulfing her in a big hug.

"Hey Kels" Sharpay laughed, as she finally let go of her.

"Oh my god, I nearly forgot to tell you guys, Miss Darbus has asked me to compose the music for the next musical"

"Well done Kelsi" Ryan exclaimed, happy for their overly excited friend.

"Yeah and Ryan she asked me to tell you, she wants you to do the choreography"

"What ? Are you serious ?" Ryan exclaimed feeling shocked. He had never thought Miss Darbus would ask him to do the choreography for one of her musicals. Inside he never thought he was that good, he always saw Sharpay as the one with the talent.

"Yeah I'm really serious" Kelsi laughed at the look on Ryan's face.

"Well congratulations you two" Sharpay said as she hugged her best friend and her brother "You deserve it"

_**Bell rings**_

"Let's get to homeroom"

The three of them started walking down the corridor towards Miss Darbus' room. Kelsi and Ryan were already busy talking about the new musical, they hadn't noticed Sharpay had stopped in the middle of the corridor. Ahead of them, Sharpay saw Troy and Gabriella making-out against his locker. She looked on sadly as tears started to fill her eyes once again. Not long ago that had been her.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Pay" Troy said as he leaned downed and kissed Sharpay on her neck. She let out a small giggle as she finished collecting her things from her locker. She checked her appearance one last time before shutting her locker door. Troy let out a small laugh as Sharpay did this._

"_What's so funny?"_

"_Nothing, it's just you do the same thing in your locker every morning" _

"_No I don't" Sharpay argued back at Troy's teasing._

"_Yes you do" _

"_Okay then, what do I do ?" Sharpay asked him._

"_Well first, you open your locker and look at the picture of us before letting out a small giggle, then you get your books ready for the day, and then you check your make-up" Troy smirked at the blonde before him. He knew he was right just by the look on her face._

"_That could be classed as stalking, Bolton" Sharpay said while giving Troy one of her famous glares._

"_Only if it's you I stalk" Troy laughed before kissing Sharpay gently on the lips. Sharpay smiled as Troy wrapped his arms around her petite waist. "What are you doing tonight?"_

"_Nothing I don't think, I'm just going to spend time in the auditorium with Kelsi after school because I promised to help her with the new songs for the winter musical but after that I'm free"_

"_Okay, I've got basketball practise so if you want I'll drive you home later and then how about we go out for dinner tonight?"_

"_Sounds good"_

_Bell rings_

"_I guess we'd better get to our lessons"_

"_Yeah, I'll see you later Bolton" Sharpay said jokingly as she leant up and gave Troy a kiss on the cheek._

"_Looking forward to it Evans" Troy smiled "I love you Pay"_

"_I love you too"_

_Sharpay made her way down the corridor, feeling excited about the day ahead. Not only was she going to be doing to her favourite thing in the world, singing, to help her best friend get her lyrics right but she would be going on a date with her gorgeous boyfriend. Could her day get any better ?_

"_Pay?"_

_Sharpay turned around as Troy called her name._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I love you more"_

_Sharpay giggled at how sweet her boyfriend was._

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Sis are you okay?"

Ryan and Kelsi had stopped and turned around when they had realised Sharpay wasn't with them. Ryan sensed something was wrong by the look on Sharpay's face. He slowly walked towards her and faced where Sharpay was looking. He too saw Troy and Gabriella. Just the sight of those two made his blood boil after what they had done to his sister. He bent down to look Sharpay in the eye. They seemed empty, emotionless.

Kelsi also made her way towards Sharpay and placed her arm around her. She knew about everything that had happened, just like Ryan.

"Shar, come on, ignore them" Ryan said.

"Yeah, don't let them get to you" Kelsi told her, her voice full of concern.

The three of them carried on walking to homeroom, Sharpay trying her best not to look at Troy and Gabriella. Just the sight of them made her sad. Her heart had still not recovered and it ached every time she saw him. His hair, his eyes, his smile … everything. She hated the power he had over her but she hated herself more for letting herself love him.

They walked into Miss Darbus' room and sat in their seats. Ryan and Kelsi were planning the musical again while Miss Darbus started talking to the class about the evils of cell phones. Then all of a sudden who should come running into class, none other than the basketball king and miss einsteinette. Sharpay rolled her eyes and continued looking at Miss Darbus. Troy took his seat next to Sharpay as Gabriella made her way to sit in her seat at the back.

Sharpay moved slightly in her seat, listening intently to Miss Darbus' announcements as her blonde hair fell gracefully down her back. Troy saw her move and looked over. She looked so sad and he knew he had been the cause of it. He had never meant to hurt her. He just wanted to explain everything to her but he had never got the chance.

Sharpay saw Troy looking at her out of the corner of her eye, but she just couldn't bring herself to look at him. She avoided his gaze until eventually he gave up. He hurt her and she didn't think she had the strength to even look at him, right at this moment. Just the thought of him brought tears to hers eyes. She turned her head slightly, willing them to go away. One stray tear fell and Sharpay quickly wiped it away, but not before someone saw.

"… so, auditions will be at free period in the auditorium for anyone who would like to express themselves" Miss Darbus informed everyone as she finished her speech.

_**Bell rings**_

Everyone started filing out of the classroom as Miss Darbus called "Sharpay?"

"Yes Miss?"

"Can you stay behind for a minute? I need to ask you something"

"Yeah sure" Sharpay replied confused

* * *

_**Hey guys this was part one … it gets better trust me … please review**_

_**Love you all **_

_**xox Cherish xox**_


	3. Musical Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical (or anything related to it)**

_**

* * *

**_

Making Me Love You

Everyone started filing out of the classroom as Miss Darbus called "Sharpay?"

"Yes Miss?"

"Can you stay behind for a minute? I need to ask you something"

"Yeah sure" Sharpay replied confused.

Miss Darbus waited for everyone to leave before shutting the door behind them. She turned herself to face Sharpay, a rather serious look placed upon her face. Sharpay had never seen Miss Darbus look like this after all the years she had been taught by her in school. She immediately became scared, just standing there wondering what she had done wrong. Before Sharpay even had time to reflect on her last thought, Miss Darbus moved closer to Sharpay and sat on the edge of her desk, looking at the blonde girl in front of her. Her expression changed from being serious, to a look of concern.

"Sharpay, are you okay?"

Sharpay was momentarily taken aback at this question, which was a first. Nothing ever shocked her, but this in a way had.

"Yes Miss" Sharpay replied in a confused whisper.

"Are you sure sweetheart?" Miss Darbus asked as she leant forward and placed a reassuring hand on Sharpay's shoulder.

"Really Miss I'm fine" Sharpay insisted. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well when I saw how you were upset, just by Mr Bolton looking at you ..." Miss Darbus exclaimed before trailing off when she saw the pained expression on Sharpay's face.

Sharpay quickly looked at the floor, not wanting her to see her pain. She hadn't realised she was already too late. Without knowing it, Sharpay felt a single tear roll down her cheek as her teacher handed her a tissue. Sharpay looked up forcing a smile, as she wiped below her eye, not wanting her mascara to run.

"I'm sorry Miss Darbus" Sharpay apologized as her teacher gave her a sympathetic smile.

"It's okay Sharpay, I understand your feeling upset right now, but let me give you as little advice" Miss Darbus offered as Sharpay nodded for her to go on. "However much pain you're in now, just remember you have people around you who love you and don't let a little thing get you down ... your worth so much more than what you're going through now Sharpay, and sooner or later you'll realise that" Miss Darbus finished as she smiled at her favourite student.

"Thanks Miss Darbus but no lunk head basketball man will bring me down" Sharpay said returning the smile, this time genuine.

Miss Darbus had to smile at this. Only she would have used that saying. "And just remember if you ever need to speak to anyone who isn't your brother or Miss Neilson, you know where to find me" Miss Darbus told her, as Sharpay stood to leave.

"Okay thanks again" Sharpay replied as she turned to leave. She was about to open the door as Miss Darbus called her again. Sharpay turned around to face her to see Miss Darbus observing something on her desk, with her back towards her.

"Oh and Sharpay, before I forget, you may have heard about the musical I've planned"

"Yes Miss, Kelsi and Ryan haven't stopped talking about it, since they heard you asked them to do the compositions and choreography" Sharpay announced happily as she thought of how proud she was of them. They deserved their chance to shine.

"Oh yes well there was one little detail I forgot to tell Kelsi" Miss Darbus said casually as if it was nothing, before turning her head towards Sharpay. She smiled another dazzling smile towards Sharpay. "Sharpay I want you to be my female lead"

"Oh my goodness ... but what about the auditions?" Sharpay asked.

"Sharpay, I will, as usual let students try out at auditions, for all of the other parts, but this musical I wrote needs the perfect lead actress. The lead part is the one I've kept for you Sharpay. You're the only one with enough talent for the part and it's yours if you want it"

Sharpay couldn't believe it. What she thought was turning into the worst day of her life, had now got a lot better. She couldn't hold in her excitement any longer. She had just landed the lead role of yet another musical, but this time felt different from all the others because not only would she be working alongside her best friend and her brother but Miss Darbus had picked her to play the part. Yes, Miss Darbus always picked her for the parts in other musicals she had starred in but Sharpay had always had to audition or perform before she actually had the role. This time Miss Darbus had picked her because she was the only one who would suit the part. In other words, the part was made for her. Sharpay still couldn't believe it.

"So is that a yes?" Miss Darbus asked, as if checking would somehow change the answer already present on Sharpay's face. It was so good to see her happy it was something she hadn't seen in Sharpay for so long.

"Absolutely ... you can count on me Miss Darbus" Sharpay giggled as she smiled her award winning smile and left the classroom. Sharpay was sure as she closed the door on the other side she had heard Miss Darbus laugh too. Sharpay turned around and walked down the corridor, now with a little skip in her step. If the corridor had been empty, Sharpay was sure she wouldn't have been able to have held in her excitement. She would have probably been running down it now singing at the top of her lungs, she was so happy. Now all she had to do was wait until lunch to find Ryan and Kelsi to tell them. Oh how the day would drag.

_**Lunch**_

Sharpay made her way towards the canteen, searching eagerly for her brother and Kelsi. She had been right earlier, the day had dragged. It always seemed to do that when she was excited about something. She turned the corner, about to enter the canteen, when none other than the lunk head basketball man himself came out of the doors. Sharpay looked at him the same time as he looked at her. There was a momentarily silence, when both just looked into each other's eyes. Before Troy even had chance to say anything, Sharpay quickly looked away and started to reach for the doors herself.

"Sharpay, wait" Troy called after her but she had already pulled open the door and made her way through it. Even if she had heard him, she had chosen to ignore him. This thought hurt Troy but he pushed it to the back of his mind as he made his way to the gym for yet another basketball practise.

Sharpay had searched all of the canteen, but with no luck of finding the two people she desperately needed to talk to. There was only one other place they could be, Sharpay thought to herself as she made her way out of the now packed canteen, to the auditorium.

As she entered through the doors, she wasn't at all surprised to see Kelsi sitting at the piano improvising on the keys, then scribbling on a piece of sheet music in front of her. Ryan sat on the stool by her side adding his own little suggestions which Kelsi gratefully took.

"Yeah that's good Kels" Ryan told her, as he got up from his seat and making his way to be centre stage. "On that part we could have the leads waltzing around the stage and then moving down the centre here" Ryan pointed, as he showed her some ideas he had for his choreography. Ryan moved around the stage and danced to the centre.

"Yeah Ry that looks amazing" Kelsi agreed as she adjusted a few notes on her music to suit the mood of Ryan's dance.

Sharpay stood at the back, listening and watching them. The dance already was so graceful and elegant and with Kelsi's music, Sharpay didn't think she'd seen anything so beautiful before in her life. It was so romantic. It was only then did she realise for the second time that day, her eyes were filling with tears. Sharpay choked them back and started walking towards the stage. When Kelsi and Ryan had stopped at a certain point to think about the next part, Sharpay clapped and made her way to the stage.

"Wow, that's amazing you two, it looked gorgeous" Sharpay told them as she walked up the steps on the side of the stage, making her way to sit next to Kelsi.

"Do you really think so?" Kelsi asked unsure. She always worried about her compositions even when they were the best she could have written.

"Yeah really" Sharpay assured her, giving her arm a soft squeeze. Both girls looked over at Ryan who was deep in thought.

"Hey what about this" Ryan suddenly said as he made his way once again around the stage as he had a few minutes when Sharpay had first come in. He once again made his way down the centre and stopped at the end of the stage.

"It's the same Ry" Sharpay giggled as she teased her brother.

"Funny Shar" Ryan exclaimed throwing her a fake patronizing smile. "I haven't shown you the new bit yet"

"Come on then Mr Choreographer, let's see it" Sharpay said as she waited excitedly to see what her brother had come up with next.

"Okay Kelsi play from the last part" Ryan asked. Kelsi began playing and Ryan continued. "Okay how about if the leads separate by here" he said indicating where he stood. "Then they can both spin out in opposite directions towards either side of the stage" Ryan spoke as he demonstrated his idea. Sharpay sat on the side watching intently. "After that they can spin back in, as if something is pulling them together and nothing will separate them. When they join again in the middle, the man can pick the woman up and twirl her in his arms. Then when he puts her down, they can both have their arms wrapped around the other while looking into each other's eyes".

Sharpay watched in awe as Ryan finished. Sharpay had never realised how passionate Ryan was towards his work before this. Yes she always knew he loved choreography and he was very good at it but never had she seen him this fiery towards what he did. He had to put forward a creative point, and although Sharpay was the best of the two performing on-stage, this is where Ryan excelled.

"Wow" Kelsi breathed beside Sharpay as she finished putting together the last few chords.

"Yeah wow" Sharpay agreed as she sat, still shocked out of her senses at how beautiful the piece was. If this is what could be created in just a day with Kelsi and Ryan working together, Sharpay couldn't wait to see what they had in store for her other musical pieces.

"So do you think anything should be changed because I could –"

"No" Sharpay stated before Ryan could finish. "It's perfect the way it is, I just can't wait to dance it"

Both Kelsi and Ryan exchanged confused glances at each other before turning to look at Sharpay, both eager to see what she meant. Sharpay didn't continue, wanting them to marvel at what she had just said. After a few moments silence, Kelsi who still hadn't understood Sharpay's statement thought it best if she asked.

"Sharpay what are you talking about?"

A smile immediately erupted on Sharpay's face as she looked between the two people she loved more than anything. Her best friend and her brother.

"I got the got the female lead" Sharpay practically shouted as she started spinning around on stage.

"What? How?" Ryan asked still momentarily confused.

"Shar tell us everything" Kelsi exclaimed as she walked up to her friend and started spinning and jumping with her.

"Okay well ..."

Sharpay told them about what had happened that morning when Miss Darbus had asked her to stay behind. She didn't tell them the whole stroy, she left out the part about where they had talked about her and Troy. She didn't know why but that small part seemed to be private, like a secret only they were supposed to know about. Sharpay had thought long and hard about what Miss Darbus had told her and she realised in a way she was right. She was worth more than what she was experiencing at that moment in time. She wouldn't let Troy get to her anymore. She would get over him ... once and for all.

All that could be heard from the auditorium was excited squeals of delight, and laughing and jumping around after Sharpay had finished telling them the story. All three would be involved with the production, in some way, and they couldn't have been happier but little did Sharpay know someone had heard her story and had an idea for the musical of their own.

* * *

Okay so sorry it's late but next one will be up soon. Hope you enjoy it and please read and review. Love you all xox


	4. Don't make me regret it

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical (or anything related to it)**

_**Making Me Love You**_

So Sharpay was starring as the lead in the musical, Troy thought to himself as he walked away from the auditorium doors. Even though she hated him, he still knew she deserved this. She was the best actress he had ever seen and he was truly happy for her. He still loved Sharpay in a way, even if she never wanted to talk to him again. He had never meant to hurt her. It just happened. He just wished he could turn back time, to able to explain everything to her.

Troy walked down the corridor reflecting on what he had just heard. If only he could use this information to help him. He had been trying for weeks to talk to Sharpay but either she was with her brother or Kelsi, and even when she was alone, she had completely ignored him. Then when he was about to give up, thinking it was no hope, he had an idea. Even if he said so himself, it was one of his best.

Troy rounded the corner with only one destination in mind. He didn't even acknowledge his best friend Chad's existence as he walked in a rush past him. Nothing was going to stop him now he had his plan all set up. He came to the door and knocked. Only when he heard the faint call of come in did he enter the room to see his Drama teacher in all her glory, looking at him with a rather amused expression.

"I was wondering when you'd be coming to see me Mr Bolton" Miss Darbus announced as she went to sit behind her desk.

"Miss Darbus, I was wondering if I could ask you something?" Troy began feeling slightly confused at Miss Darbus' claim. He took a seat opposite her and prepared himself for the conversation that was about to follow. He was sure the woman in front of him held the answer to his problems, for this was the only way he would be able to talk to Sharpay, without her ignoring him.

"I know you do Troy" Miss Darbus told him with a knowing expression playing on her face. "You want to ask me if I'll cast you alongside Sharpay in the musical."

For a moment Troy was lost for words, was he really that transparent?

"It's okay Troy" his teacher assured him with a smile "I would do the same if I was in your position."

"Miss Darbus please, cast me as your male lead" Troy begged. "You saw how I performed last musical and I will not let you down, just please let me have this role."

"Troy I am very aware of your acting abilities" Miss Darbus said leaning over to speak to him, it was as if she didn't want anyone else overhearing. "But do you think it would be a good idea casting you alongside a certain Miss Evans?"

Troy's face felt hot as Sharpay's name was mentioned. He looked Miss Darbus directly in the eye as she scrutinised his every move. Did everyone know what had happened between him and Sharpay?

"Miss Darbus I can assure you, I have no reason to hurt Sharpay, and I will promise you here, it will not affect your musical" Troy said truthfully. He had no reason to lie. He only wanted to apologise to Sharpay and maybe gain her forgiveness. Although Troy wouldn't blame her if she didn't forgive him. He had screwed up. He knew it and so did she, but if there was any opportunity to make Sharpay trust him again and maybe even have her as a friend, Troy would take it. He knew it would never be the same as it had once been but he didn't want to lose her completely.

"That's very good to know" Miss Darbus exclaimed. "Troy, let me just say this before I do something I may regret."

Troy nodded at her. It was in her hands.

"Troy I don't know what has gone on between you and Sharpay but you're not the same. Either of you are. Troy, I've seen how you look at Sharpay and it's not a look that can be mistaken. You care for her, anybody who knows you would be able to tell that. You need to talk to her and clear things up, because Troy she's hurting the same as I'm sure you are" Miss Darbus finished with her eyebrows slightly raised.

Troy couldn't believe what he was hearing, how could someone who hardly knew him, know so much about him. Yes it was true he had been in her homeroom since he started high school, but he had never really gotten to know her, and neither had she him. She taught drama and he was basketball crazed but how could she be so completely right about him? He was hurting. He may not show it, but it was killing him inside.

"I will Miss Darbus" Troy told her sincerely.

"Glad to hear it, I want you both back to normal and I think by casting you together may be the only way to achieve that" Miss Darbus told him, a smile breaking on her face.

"Thank you so much Miss Darbus" Troy said as he got up from his seat. He was so happy at that moment, words weren't enough. The fact he would be able to finally get to speak to Sharpay filled him with such happiness. He knew secretly he wanted to get rehearsing as well, for he had really missed it after he had performed the last time. Yes it was fun working with Gabriella but the thought of working with Sharpay made this even better.

Troy began walking to the door, when the sound of Miss Darbus' voice stopped him.

"Troy, good luck"

Troy laughed to himself as he closed the door of his homeroom. He started walking towards the gym where he had another session of basketball. Chad was already there when he entered the locker room. He made his way to his locker and began dressing in his normal basketball attire.

"Hey hoops, why were you in such a rush at lunch? Where did you go?"

"Ugh I had to sort a few things out" Troy lied. He wasn't sure if he should tell Chad just yet, not after his reaction the last time. Yes it was true, Chad had eventually come round but did Troy want to chance it again?

"Oh okay" Chad answered. "By the way did Gabby find you? She was looking for you at lunch, something about Prom?"

Both boys looked at each other and pulled a face. It wasn't exactly what they both had in mind but they seemed obligated to ask their girlfriends to go. Troy, for one knew he would never hear the end of it if he didn't ask Gabby to go. She was probably picking her dress as they spoke.

"Have you asked Taylor to go with you yet?" Troy asked his friend as they both made their way down the corridor leading to the gym.

"No but I was planning on asking her Saturday on our date" Chad told him rather nervously. He had planned this since he first heard about prom. "I just hope she says yes."

"She will" Troy assured him, but he really wasn't sure when it came to Taylor. That girl was so unpredictable, he was just lucky he had Gabriella. I mean he didn't want anybody like that in his life did he? He was set on his goals and Gabby supported him with that. Having someone who took things as they came wouldn't be good for him, right?

Immediately Troy's thoughts returned to a certain beautiful blonde. Was he wrong all along?


	5. I'm So Proud Of You

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical (or anything related to it)**

_**Making Me Love You**_

The school was deserted as Sharpay made her way towards the auditorium. She had agreed to meet her Kelsi and Ryan here for early practise. The two of them had been working on another number during their spare time and they wanted Sharpay's thoughts on it. Sharpay of course agreed and that was the main reason she had come into school early. Kelsi and Ryan had come in earlier and set up everything they needed, putting in final touches to their probably already spectacular piece.

Sharpay opened the doors and as she had suspected, found Kelsi at her usual place in front of the piano, playing a soft melody. Ryan stood beside her, bending over looking at her music sheets and as Sharpay approached them she could hear him humming along.

"Hey guys" Sharpay said as she herself went to look over Kelsi's shoulder. She hugged her friend gently from behind as Kelsi continued playing, a smile erupting on her face. Sharpay turned and gave her brother a hug, not wanting him to feel left out. She kissed his cheek, as he pulled her into a tight hug. Both stood watching as Kelsi finished her piece.

"So how did it sound?" Kelsi asked, suddenly nervous. She didn't know what to think of this new piece she had written. Something about it just didn't feel right.

"It was great Kels" Ryan told her.

"Yeah it really was" Sharpay agreed beside him.

"Really, because I was thinking about adding-"

"Kelsi, really nothing needs to be changed, it was amazing as always" Sharpay smiled warmly to her friend. It was just so typical of Kelsi to always try to find fault in her compositions. She was the one who always doubted herself. She was the worrier of the trio. It was lucky her and Ryan were there, Sharpay thought to herself.

"Okay so what did you want to show me?" Sharpay inquired as she looked between the two on either side of her.

"Actually Shar that was it" Kelsi said looking up at her friend. "You walked in at the wrong time"

"Yeah sis, really bad timing" Ryan laughed.

"Oh well, what do you want to do now?" Sharpay asked looking around for inspiration. "We have an hour before we're due in homeroom"

"Actually make it half an hour" Kelsi said looking at her watch. "Miss Darbus saw us coming in earlier and asked us to go and see her, something about wanting to introduce us to the auditionees" Kelsi explained to her friend, seeing the eager look on Sharpay's face. Kelsi rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Okay but that's still plenty of time" Sharpay exclaimed, with a smirk across her face. Before anyone could stop her Sharpay pulled Kelsi out of her seat, grabbed Ryan's hand, and started dancing around on the stage.

After a rather eventful half an hour, mainly caused by Sharpay, the three exited the auditorium giggling and laughing. They walked, with their arms linked, towards their homeroom, but not before spotting a certain basketball boy.

"Sharpay" Troy began as he saw the pretty blonde walking towards him in the corridor. He made his way towards the centre of the corridor, in an attempt to halt Sharpay.

Sharpay pretended she hadn't heard him as she made her way towards the place where he stood, looking straight ahead. She could feel Ryan tense slightly beside her. If there was one thing to be said about her brother, even if they did argue like crazy sometimes, he would never let anyone or anything hurt Sharpay and right now, it looked like a certain Troy Bolton was about to do just that. Sharpay squeezed his arm gently, trying to calm him down. Sooner or later they had approached where Troy stood. Sharpay looked him in the eyes, as his locked with hers. Ever so slightly she edged her way past him. As soon as she made her way to the place where she wanted to stand she gave Troy a pitying look and walked away in full Sharpay fashion, hips swaying as she went.

"Sharpay please" Troy begged as he watched her walk away. He had really thought for a moment she was going to let him talk to her, but as usual she ignored him, shattering yet another chance for him to explain. He just held onto the hope his plan would work. He walked back to his locker and picked up the picture he still had of them in there. It was taken on a hot summer day in the park with the other wildcats. Troy was standing behind Sharpay, holding her close to him and they were both laughing. He had been chasing Sharpay and he had just caught her. He stroked his thumb against the picture, they both looked so happy and in love. Troy stood there a moment thinking how different things were. He would do anything to go back to how things used to be. The memories he had with Sharpay were sure to last him a lifetime and that's all they would ever be, he realised ... memories. He sighed as he placed the picture at the back of his locker. He never showed the picture to anyone anymore, especially Gabriella. His relationship with Sharpay was one of the things nobody knew the full extent too. Yes everybody knew they were dating, but nobody knew how they had felt together. The only person besides himself who knew was Sharpay, and he had been the one to mess everything up between them. Now Sharpay no longer spoke to him. He knew how he had hurt her when they split up. It was his choice and he regretted. He knew how much he must have hurt her because it was killing him inside and he was the one to decide everything. It came as a total shock to her. How could he have hurt her the way he did? The person he loved with all his heart? Angered, he slammed his locker door and made his way to the gym to shoot a few hoops.

Sharpay turned the corner, still a bit shaken from her encounter with Troy. Ryan and Kelsi followed behind her and both wrapped their arms around her when she came to a stop. Ryan, who was still a bit shocked over what had just happened, pulled his sister in closer to him. Only a short time ago, Sharpay would have cried by just the sight of Troy in the corridor. Now here she was, after a very near confrontation with him, not a tear in sight. He was so proud of her, and hoped more than anything, that maybe, she was finally getting over him.

Kelsi gave Ryan a concerned look, which he replied with an agreeing nod. Kelsi too, worried about Sharpay, and she hated seeing her friend like this. Like Ryan, she wanted Sharpay to forget Troy, and hoped she was finally going to be able to get over him.

"Okay you two, you can let go now before you suffocate me" Sharpay laughed as they reluctantly let her go.

"I'm so proud of you sis" Ryan told her, shooting her a smile.

"Yeah me too" Kelsi agreed.

"Thanks" Sharpay said as she attempted at a small smile. She knew if she didn't then she would just tear up and start crying. She had to stay strong. If not for herself but for the two people standing beside her. She knew they were still worried about her and she really didn't want them to be. She knew herself, she needed to forget Troy and this was the first way of doing it.

"There you are" Miss Darbus exclaimed as the trio entered her classroom. She seemed to be her usual flustered self as she busied herself by picking up anything she thought would be needed for the auditions. It still didn't amaze Sharpay how she could get so worked up on the first day of the start of the musical.

"Good morning Miss Darbus" Sharpay said sweetly.

"I'm glad you came" Miss Darbus said struggling to hold the box she was carrying. "Can you three help me just take these boxes to the auditorium? We only have ten minutes"

"Sure" Ryan said as he picked a box up as well, closely followed by Sharpay and Kelsi.

"Uh Miss Darbus what's the rush with having these boxes in the auditorium? The rehearsals aren't until lunch" Sharpay asked confused as she walked through the door Ryan had held open for them.

"Change of plan Sharpay, auditions have been moved to free period and unless I'm mistaken, that happens to be first thing this morning" Miss Darbus said as she placed the box down.

"Oh right"

"Well I think that's it for now. We had better get to homeroom" she told the teenagers as she flicked her scarf and hurriedly made her way into the corridor once again.

"That woman seriously needs to relax" Ryan laughed as he opened the door for the girls. They decided to take their time walking back unlike their teacher. Once they had entered the corridor they realised she had already disappeared.

"Tell me about it" Kelsi said before giggling herself.

"Come on we'd better get back" Sharpay said as she laughed along with them.


	6. A Good Actress

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical (or anything related to it) or the Westlife song "Unbreakable"**

_**Making Me Love You**_

"As you may or may not have heard, there are some changes to this production" Miss Darbus told the waiting auditionees as they sat nervously in the seats facing the stage.

"Does she always have to give this speech before the auditions?" Ryan asked as Kelsi, Sharpay and himself all pretended to listen to Miss Darbus and her speech about the theatre.

"That's just her way" Sharpay shrugged and pulled a face at her brother. "Now be quiet and listen".

Ryan rolled his eyes at her but turned back to the stage as Miss Darbus continued.

"Now auditions will be single auditions only ..."

"I wish she'd hurry up a bit" Ryan groaned as he crossed his legs and balanced his right foot on his left leg. "I could be working on my choreography now"

"Oh will you be quiet" Sharpay exclaimed as she turned on her brother.

"Actually Shar, I agree with Ryan on this one" Kelsi told her best friend as she turned for the first time to join in their conversation. "I could be finishing the song I wrote last night, it really needs to have the lyrics to go with the music"

"Look you two can practise and perfect everything later but right now Miss Darbus asked us to be here" Sharpay said as she tried to pay attention to the two beside her and her teacher.

"Well I don't see the point myself" Ryan complained "She only wants us here to tell everyone our roles in the production, and everyone knows who we are anyway, so would it really matter if we were here or not?"

"Look Ry, what Miss Darbus says goes" Sharpay laughed. "Tell you what, I'll be the best sister and friend ever and help you both with the composing and choreography if you want"

Kelsi and Ryan both looked at her and smiled at each other.

"Thanks Shar you're the best" Kelsi said as she gently scratched her friends arm.

"You're welcome , now let's just get through this" Sharpay smiled at them and turned back to the stage as Miss Darbus finished up her speech.

"I have already appointed some of our cast and crew" Miss Darbus addressed everyone as the trio made their way to the stage. They went to stand by the piano with Sharpay in the centre and Miss Darbus smiled at them. "Now first Miss Kesli Nielsen and Mr Ryan Evans will be composing and choreographing for the whole production while I, of course, will be directing. Any problems see one of us and we will help or assist you" She looked down at all the auditionees as they took in what she was saying and nodded their heads and replied with simple answers of yes. "And now as I told you earlier there will be no pair auditions this musical, as I have already chosen our leads".

Sharpay, Kelsi and Ryan all turned to look at each other confused at what Miss Darbus had just said.

"Shar you didn't say Miss Darbus chose the male lead as well" Kelsi said looking to her friend for an answer.

"I didn't know she had myself Kels, she hasn't mentioned anything about it to me" Sharpay said as she tried to think who it could possibly be.

"Don't bother trying to think about it now Shar, we'll find out in a minute"

"So now I would like you to meet them for yourselves" Miss Darbus said as she took a step to the side to let the leads take centre stage and raised her arm to announce their names. "Starring as our female lead, please applaud Miss Sharpay Evans".

Sharpay smiled and made her way from Kelsi and Ryan, who at that moment were cheering and clapping, to the space beside her teacher. She hadn't felt this happy for a long time, at least not since –

"And now for our male lead, please applaud once more for Mr Troy Bolton"

It was at that moment everything that had made Sharpay happy dissolved. She couldn't have heard right could she? No she must have been mistaken. She turned around to prove herself wrong to see none other than the lunk head basketball man himself walk out of the curtains opposite where she had been standing earlier. This couldn't really be happening could it? Sharpay turned to her brother and Kelsi and they had the same shocked expression on their faces as Sharpay must've had on hers. Well shocked wasn't the right word for the look on Ryan's. In fact, if Kelsi wasn't holding his arm, Sharpay was sure Ryan would've already released his anger on Troy. Sharpay didn't know what to do. She turned to look straight ahead as Troy stood next to her. Sharpay couldn't look at him afraid of what would happen if she did. She didn't know how she'd cope, it was only the other day that she had cried in homeroom when Troy had even looked at her. Yet the day she had had to walk past him in the corridor she was strong and didn't let it affect her. That was the reason she was worried, she didn't know how she would react today. If it was by anything she felt at that moment, the crying option was definitely going to win.

"I'm looking forward to watching all the auditions and I'm sure all selected to perform alongside Miss Evans and Mr Bolton will do a fine job. So without wasting any more time, let the auditions begin".

With that Miss Darbus flicked her scarf behind her and made her way off the stage. Sharpay quickly glanced at Troy to see him smiling at her.

"Hey Sharpay" Troy said nervously as he brushed his hand through his hair.

Sharpay just looked at him and gave him another one of her famous glares before walking away towards Kelsi and Ryan.

_**Later**_

"Shar what are you going to do?" Kelsi asked as she looked at her friend and then up at a very worried Ryan.

"I don't know, I think I'm going to go and see Miss Darbus later" Sharpay told them, although at that moment she didn't think it would make much difference.

"Do you think she'll change her mind?"

"Let's hope so" Sharpay shrugged as the other two exchanged another worried glance at each other. "Anyway, I'd rather not think about that right now".

"Okay" Ryan said trying to get his sister's mind off the Troy situation. "Should we finish this song and dance?"

"Yeah let's do it" Sharpay giggled at her brother's choice of words. "So what have we got so far Kels?"

"Okay well this song basically shows the feelings and emotions between your character and Troy's character. It's supposed to explain how they know their love is wrong but they still know their love is right for them " Kelsi told them. "The music needs adjusting slightly but tell me what you think of it".

Kelsi started playing and as ever she had Sharpay hooked. It was such a simple and soft melody but it suited the part perfectly. Kelsi finished her piece, much to the disappointment of her best friend who didn't want it to end. Sharpay always loved the way Kelsi could get her into a piece of music or amaze her with the way her lyrics always spoke the truth to everyone around her. It was magical.

_**Bell Rings**_

"Wish me luck" Sharpay exclaimed to the other two as she shot to her feet, determined to persuade Miss Darbus. Sharpay walked out of the music room where they had been working and headed straight to the drama room. She knocked on the door and soon heard a reply from her teacher asking her to go in. She did as she was told and saw her teacher sitting at her desk looking at what seemed to be a cast list.

"Hello Sharpay" Miss Darbus said pleasantly as she indicated for the young girl to take a seat. "Is there a problem?"

Sharpay sat down and looked at her teacher. Was she just joking or did she really not know what the problem was?

"Actually Miss Darbus there is" Sharpay began. "I can't work with Troy".

"Why not? I thought you said there was no way you would let any lunk head basketball man bring you down"

"But-"

"No buts Sharpay. I told you that you had enough talent for this part and you were made for your role but I also believe Mr Bolton has the talent for his part and I'm without a doubt sure he was made for his role alongside you too".

"Miss Darbus, I hate him" Sharpay exclaimed getting up from her seat to show her teacher exactly how much she meant what she said.

"Sharpay that should be no problem for an actress like you" Miss Darbus said as she leant forward to look at the blonde in front of her. "There is only one time in the world where true feelings don't make a difference, and that is when a person is acting. Good actors and actresses act everyday without bringing their own emotions into what they do. Now are you a good actress Sharpay?"

Miss Darbus finished what she was saying and continued to look at Sharpay over the rim of her glasses as she waited for her answer. Sharpay looked at the floor, knowing what her teacher had said was right. She could do this. She could work with Troy. She'd have too.

Sharpay looked up at her teacher and sighed. "Yes I am a good actress, and if making this musical a success means working with Bolton then fine, I'll do it".

Miss Darbus gave Sharpay a big smile. "Thank you"

_**Lunch**_

Troy sat in the canteen, looking at his food thinking, while surrounded by his fellow Wildcats. They'd just had another basketball practise and everyone was talking about the championship game that would be coming up in a few short weeks. Troy though was more worried at this moment about the musical. He didn't know how he was going to talk to Sharpay for one thing. He knew she'd have to talk to him eventually with them working together, but from the look she'd given him that morning on stage, he didn't think it would be anytime soon. Suddenly losing his appetite, Troy stood and made his way out of the canteen. His friends gave each other a few questioning looks, some of those including Chad, Zeke and Jason but none of them bothered to question him.

Troy walked through the corridors and eventually found himself outside the auditorium. Once again he heard music coming from inside and knew Kelsi must be in there. He quietly opened the doors and saw her sitting by the piano writing music onto a music sheet. He stood watching her for a little while before walking nearer to the front of the auditorium. He gave a small cough and Kelsi turned around to see who had been watching.

"Sounding good Kels" Troy said as he gave her one of his smiles.

"Thanks" Kelsi smiled back. It was the first time she had properly spoken to Troy since what had happened between him and Sharpay and she missed talking to him. Yes admittedly, she didn't think it was right how he had treated her friend but Troy had always been nice to her and she hoped she could be the same with him.

"Do you mind?" Troy asked as he indicated for him to go on stage by her.

"Not at all"

Troy made his way to where Kelsi was and leaned against the side of the piano. He looked at the music Kelsi had been writing on and played it. Kelsi just watched him as he started to hum the tune to himself.

"I didn't know you played" she said to him as he finished playing.

Troy chuckled as he moved his eyes from the music to look at her. "It's not one of the things I'm best at, especially not compared to someone as talented as you".

"I'm not talented" Kelsi said trying to shrug him off.

"Kels you are, the whole production will be amazing if all the songs are as beautiful as this one" Troy told her indicating the piece they had both just played.

"Yeah well, that still needs lyrics" Kelsi told him "And now I'm stuck". She pulled an annoyed face as she tried to think.

"Then let me help you"

Troy sat beside her on the stool and played and sang what Kelsi had already composed.

"Swept away on a wave of emotion ... I was caught in the eye of a storm ... and whenever you smile I can hardly believe that you're mine ... believe that you're mine"

Troy stopped playing and began to think.

"See what I mean?" Kelsi asked him. "I'm on a complete blank"

"What part of the play is this?"

"It's the part where the two characters realise how strong their love is and that no matter what anybody tries to do to them, they'll know their love for each other is unbreakable"

"Then put that"

"What?"

"What you just told me"

"I can't Troy, however much I try, I can't think of how to put it into words" Kelsi explained feeling slightly frustrated.

"Okay then how about this?" Troy said as he started to play the notes in front of him. "This love is unbreakable ... it's unmistakable ... and each time I look in your eyes ... I know why"

"Wow Troy how did you think of that?"

"Well it fit" Troy shrugged as another thought came to him. "What about this to carry on?"

"This love is untouchable ... I feel in my heart just can't deny ... each time I look in your eyes, oh baby ... I know why ... this love is unbreakable"

"Troy" Kelsi said turning to face him smiling "I think you just helped me and wrote the chorus"

"Glad I could help" Troy smiled at her.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Shar, seriously?"

"Yes Ry" Sharpay said as she opened the door to the auditorium. She looked up at the stage and words couldn't describe how shocked she was to see Troy and her best friend sitting together by the piano. Feeling anger boil inside her Sharpay stormed towards the stage. "What's he doing here ?"


End file.
